


Oblivion

by TwilightsDescent (wakingmeupishard)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But hey that's just me, Distrust, False Accusations, Hey this fic might not kill off my favorite or your favorite characters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Friends, Murder, New Execution, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Slight spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, Trials, bullshit, it's Ouma not Oma, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingmeupishard/pseuds/TwilightsDescent
Summary: Kokichi was able to find out Tsumugi's secret, but she erases his memories from up to the third trial to his unknown past. What will be uncovered?





	1. Let's Make A Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I'm not a liar then who am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661631) by [0urhappygirl500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500). 



> Why am I doing another story, there's exams today, I just finished this today. Crap. Well here, have this half-assed written story to jumpstart the mystery because I have nothing else to give ya. Besides preview for next chapter? I'll do it in the afternoon, wait why am I still doing this wot? So the reason why I made this, was because I really liked ourhappygirl500's work "If I'm not a liar then who am I?" So I decided to recreate it. I told my friend about this and said she'll kill me if I didn't so yeh. Here's this.

He looked around, his room was filled with notes, boxes, pencils, and papers. They were practically scattered everywhere, they were just asking to be picked up. Kokichi sighed as he dropped on his bed, the exhaustion washed away, and his small ball of nervousness slowly disappeared. He was glad the class trial was only a few hours, this time it was the maid. Her name was Kirumi, he thought if it was her name. Kaede and Kirumi. Both executed. He didn’t care about the stupid sister loving psychopath. He didn’t even want to mention him.

He slightly shivered at the thought, the girls committed murder for particularly no apparent reason. Kirumi only did it fulfill the wishes of Ryoma. He didn't have any particular reason to live. And that's from him himself! And Kaede, he looked at his pillow that was to his right. She kinda indirectly killed Rantaro, but she killed him nonetheless. He felt bad, why couldn't he at least save one person from the punishments? Maybe it's because they were destined to be killed early… He grabbed a random notebook, sprawled underneath his blankets, he opened up the pages and read the words he wrote.

_I have a weird feeling about this school. Ever since I've woke up from that stupid gym with those students, I had that feeling that I'm being watched. Perhaps it's that the school has security cameras? I've been making a progressing map layout of the academy, and so far I haven't seen a single security camera in sight. Even in the library._

He frowned as he sat up and spotted the long sheet of paper that had had nearly been filled up. He knew that the Monopad had the entire layout of the school, but how about if there were hidden rooms? How about if the Monopad didn't register the security cameras in the school? Then he had to absolutely make sure that he has the correct information. He looked at the clock.

_11:45 A.M._

Still morning, almost afternoon and almost lunch. He missed Kirumi’s meals, they were a tad better than the schools prepared meals. He threw the notebook on the floor, too lazy to even clean his own room. Might as well walk around. He stuffed the map layout in his pockets, knowing it’ll be overstuffing his pocket.

As he was walked to the door, kicking some boxes out of his way, he heard some knocks. He mentally groaned as he wondered who it was. It was probably Shuichi since he wanted everyone to be down at the dining hall today. The knocks got louder as Kokichi walked towards the door.

“Okay okay, sheesh! Stop the knocking!”

He opened the door, and whoop-de-do, Shuichi was standing in front of the door with a slight smile on his face. That was unexpected. He expected him to be like an emo and wear that ridiculous and stupid cap again and act all dark.

“Um, hey there Kokichi. You coming down?” Kokichi faked a gasp.

“Aww, Shuichi! You really don't think I'm not going to come with you?” Shuichi just looked at him weirdly.

“Umm.” Kokichi giggled as he crossed his arms.

“But I do appreciate that you care about me~!”

“No, Kokichi that's not what I–” Kokichi justs hushes him and walks past him. “Wait Kokichi, you're going to the lunch meeting right?”

“Nishishishi~! Who wouldn't eat lunch! And whoever said that it would be a meeting!” Kokichi walked down the stairs as Shuichi walks with him. They walk down the hallways as they see Maki and Kaito walking together to the dining hall.

“Um, Kokichi I want to ask you something.” Shuichi looks at him seriously.

“Eeeh? What is it Detective-kun?” Shuichi cringes from the nickname.

“So, why do you lie so much?” Kokichi looked at him with a blank expression. Was he seriously going to even answer that question?

“Oh? And why do you breathe?”

“You're not supposed to answer a question with another question!” Kokichi laughed as they turned around a corner and met up with Maki who looked curiously at Shuichi. He then shrugged.

“Maybe it's that I don't wanna tell you Shuichi. Why should I care? And I know that you hate losing someone don't you.” Shuichi flinched a bit as he walked past him once again. Earning him a glare from Maki, he smirked.

“I'll be walking a bit, I'll be late for a few minutes.” Maki then walked towards Shuichi.

“But how about if you're lying?” Kokichi looked at Maki who was glaring daggers at him. Kaito then joined them. They made a good team.

“Heh, how do I know if you're threatening me?” Maki stepped forwards as Kaito stopped her.

“Who cares. You don't answer a question with another question you gremlin!” Another mock gasp.

“Wow Maki, can't believe it! Why not let me ask something?” Maki glares.

“What the hell do you want?”

“You guys ask me of why I lie, but why ask me that when our dear Maki-chan was lying about her Ultimate! Is it that you didn’t want anyone suspect you to kill someone e–!?” Suddenly he felt something hit his chest as he flew across the floor. The pain was almost unbearable, he breathed for air as he struggled to stand up. Maki menacingly walks forward as Kaito and Shuichi try to convince her to calm herself. “I’m not lying about that, am I?”

She pushed Kaito and Shuichi away and darted for Kokichi as he quickly sidestepped and making her almost trip and fall. He grabbed a pencil as he got his map layout out. “You bastar–.”

“Right now you just hurt me, and I felt nothing! And that sure was mean Maki Roll!” He heard her growl. “And now you're wasting my time on making my project. See ya.”

“Wait!” But he already left the angry Maki, anxious Shuichi, and cautious Kaito. He looked at the rooms as he suddenly saw a flash of blue, followed by a series of other colorful bright colors. Tsumugi?

Apparently, he guessed correctly as she stopped to look at Kokichi and his papers. “Ah! Kokichi!”

Kokichi just looked at her blankly as Tsumugi was waiting for his response.

“Hey, can you help me carry these costumes? They're a bit heavy!” Kokichi moaned as he complied. He stuffed back the layout back into his pocket.

“Oi, what do you need all these for? You gonna make some weird anime scenes?” And just as he predicted, she nodded.

“Oh, are you going to the lunch meeting? We're going to discuss some things.” Kokichi shrugs while he climbed the stairs, holding the boxes of costumes while Tsumugi opens the doors to her room. And in her room was mountains of wigs, costumes, and contact lenses cases. Her bed was draped by numerous dresses.

“Man, your place is messy as hell! My room is cleaner than yours!” A lie. Tsumugi weakly smiled as she leads him to a space to dump the boxes.

“Oh by the way, can I ask you something?” Kokichi nodded. He looked around the room more, waiting for the question. She had a full-length mirror and a makeup stand. And in the closet, not sure if he should say it's a closet. It was as long as his bed. And in there, it looks like as if there was a flashlight. A flashback light. He hid his alarm as he thought of all the reasons why she even had a flashback light. Tsumugi noticed this and looked at the object that was supposed to bring back their memories.

“W-why do you have that? Are you really that selfish?” Tsumugi coyly smiled as she approached him. He stepped back as Tsumugi snatched the layout from his pocket, and threw it on the floor.

“Let's make a deal. I'll let you remember and in return, I want you to keep quiet.” Kokichi frowned as he looked at the door.  It was far away, he was near the closet, cornered by Tsumugi.

“Sure, go ahead.” She frowned, she looked at him, she knew he was lying. He was going to tell the others of this discovery. Tsumugi sighed, as she stepped near the closet, Kokichi dashed to the door as Tsumugi turned him around and had a flashlight that looked similar to a flashback light but had a different design.

“Heh, Tsumugi. What're you doing? You going to force me to remember?” Tsumugi laughed as she prepared to erase the events of what happened and his little project. She heard the nervousness in his voice.

“Yes.” She lies as Kokichi chuckled.

“You're a horrible liar. And when I get out of this room, I'll tell everyone you have all your memories and you've been keeping that fact all to yourself.” Kokichi grinned as Tsumugi looked at him with wistful sadness.

“Now that won't be fun, you'll just be ruining the game.” Kokichi scoffed. “What?”

“I knew it. You were the mastermind. You let Kaede and Kirumi die.” Tsumugi kept looking at Kokichi, he didn't move, and he didn't even attempt to escape. Why?

“Yes? What makes you care? You don’t care about anyone besides yourself.” He scoffed as the grip on his arm tightened, hurting him. “And the remaining students already think that you’re the mastermind. They’ll never expect me.”

Kokichi looked away, knowing the circumstances. He looked back up, seeing the flashlight directly in front of his face.

“Tch, you really don’t want me to leave alive don’tcha?” Tsumugi nods as he glares at her. He sighed in defeat and relaxes for what will happen next.

“Any last words?” She started sliding her finger on the button.

“No matter how many lies you tell, they’ll crumble just as they come out of your mouth.” Tsumugi scoffed as she flashed the Blackout Light at him. She waited until she saw his eyes start to close as he crumpled into her arms.

“What a waste of words.” Tsumugi cursed as she had to carry him in her arms. She looked at the clock as she immediately remembered about the lunch meeting.

_12:52 P.M._

She looked at Kokichi who was in her arms, snoring quietly and in deep sleep. She carried him to her bed as she draped him over with clothes. She’ll fake a crime scene and dump him there. She’ll do it at night.

After that, she hurried to the meeting. It was boring, they were discussing what other motives would be and who could be the next victim. The meeting ending on the note of “Be prepared!” The rest of the day was just social interaction and dinner. She had a few more hours until they all went to bed. She waited. After they all declared to go back to their rooms, she immediately took action as she went in her room. She wondered if he was still asleep. She carefully took the clothes off of his face, and glad that he hasn't woken up yet.

She gently carried him on her back, that way it was more efficient to open doors and such. She opened the door and exited quietly. She crept towards the stairs to go down to the dining hall. That's where the “accident” will take place. She'll make it that he got hit by a heavy object. The thing is what? She looked around the giant room as she saw some stacks of plates. Porcelain. She could make it that someone hit his head to a wall and threw some plates at him before that. It could work, and they wouldn't think it would be a murder since he's going to be still alive. She took action as she laid Kokichi on the floor and since the students are upstairs asleep, they wouldn't be able to hear the scene.

She did the deed as she smashed one of the plates and shards scattered all over the floor. She took the plates one by one and smashed them to make them look like he tripped and took a hit to his head and on the way to his fall, he would take some plates with him. She didn't know if he should be bleeding or not. She suddenly remembered the wound he got when he fell through the floorboards. She lifted his hair up and the wound healed a bit. She sighed as she ignored the blood part and left him there.  He’ll be left there until morning. Until they find him.

She gave one last glance at his sleeping body as she hurried up to her room, silently shutting her door close. Her heart was racing as she laid on her bed. That was exhilarating. And annoying. She shouldn't have asked Kokichi to carry her stuff in the first place. She didn't know how many memories she had erased from his mind. She was distracted from the conversation they had.

Well, all she had to do now is wait until Monokuma and the rest find his body. He's just injured, that's all. There's no need to even look for the culprit. She made it look like it was an accident. There's nothing to fear now. She sighed. She couldn't let anyone know she was the mastermind.

“This is going to be absolutely fun…”


	2. What's Worse? Me or Despair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wakes up and meets some bears who look weird and students he doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh, I thank you all. I thank you for every kudos and thank you for the good response to this! And without further ado, you may read this horrendous shit of a chapter. Also I had no idea what to do on the weekends so here have this nice treat. Next chapter will be longer. I'll work on it in two weeks after this.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

“Ah- AAH!” Shuichi immediately sat up as the alarm rang throughout the school, he can’t even have a good sleep even after a trial. After a trial, immediately another body appears?! That's not good. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed.

 _Wake up! Wake up! A body has been discovered in the dining hall!_ Monokuma’s voice was broadcasted as Shuichi hurried to brush his teeth and put on his clothes. He opened his door as he saw the rest of the remaining students making a mad dash to the scene. He wondered who? He couldn't imagine it, who wanted another trial to do right after the one that happened 2 days ago. He ran down the stairs to go down to the dining hall, and went through the swinging doors. As he entered, he saw a crowd of people surround an area near one of serving areas at the end of the area.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Shuichi apologizes as he goes through the wall of his friends and finally saw the horrifying scene. A body. Laying on the front, shards of porcelain plate are scattered everywhere, bits of blood were near the body’s hand and stomach area. Shuichi asked himself who this was and saw the victim’s hair. Dark purple messy hair? That's Kokichi. Now laying on the floor, still.

“N-no…” Shuichi looks at the Ultimate Supreme Leader as he realizes Maki standing right next to him. Her expression looked disappointed, yet her eyes had satisfaction in them.

“He deserves it.” All eyes look at Maki. They either stepped back or just glare at her. Kaito looks at her with concern.

 _Nngh…_ All the students jump as they heard something. Tsumugi frowned as she stepped back, to be only pushed back by Monokuma itself. He sneered as he slowly walked towards the Ultimate Supreme Leader. His jagged eye started glowing bright crimson red. Was he agitated? The students didn't want to find out as the mechanical bear arrived to his spot. They all waited until they heard the sound of mechanical clanking, Shuichi immediately turned around, looking at the entrance to the dining hall and saw the Monokubs hurry over to their father’s side.

“Oh no! It seems I have mistakened Ouma’s body for a corpse!” Maki frowns as she stepped forward.

“What the hell do you mean? Isn't he dead? We saw the blood.” Monokuma looked displeased as it turned around, the Monokubs nudging Ouma’s body so he could wake up. Apparently stubby metal nubs can't help wake someone from a deep slumber.

“Puhuhuhu~ Oh Harukawa-san, why do you ask that? Are you saying you caused this to him?” Maki clenched her fists as Gonta calmed her down. Kaito looked at Monokuma as if it was crazy.

“Look just tell us what happened. We won't intervene whatever you're doing.” Shuichi stepped forward.

“What happened was that Kokichi probably wandered to the dining hall in the middle of the night, it was too dark for him to see and made him trip and fall. While doing so, he must have caused the container of porcelain plate to fall with him. He must've gotten hit by the head with the plates and box. That might explain why he's unconscious.” Kaito looked at him surprised. He then gave him a big grin and a thumbs up.

“Haha! So that's what must've happened! That's my sidekick!” Shuichi smiles and nods.

“But what's gonna happen to the fuckmunch here? Is he gonna tell us what was he doing here in the middle of the fucking night?” Miu says as she crossed her arms.

“Perhaps we are to ask him after he wakes up and recollect himself.” Kiibo provided as Iruma suddenly changed personalities.

“Oh yeah of course!” Shuichi nods as Iruma leans on Kiibo.

“Well, we’re going to transport Kokichi to his room.” Monokuma said as Monophanie and Monotaro suddenly had a gurney and picked Kokichi up and was audibly heard saying he was quite heavy.

“What do you mean? We’re not gonna let you bring him to his room. We’re leaving him here.” Maki retorts as Shuichi stepped in.

“Hey Maki, let me go with them. I’ll make sure they won’t do anything bad.” Maki frowns as Kaito nods and gives Maki a thumbs up.

“I’ll come with you Shuichi, I’ll help out!” Just as Kaito said that, they all heard a thunk then an audible “OW!” They all turned around and saw the Monokubs, their little stubby hands over their mouths as Kokichi lay on the floor, awake.

“Oww! What the heck?” Shuichi went over to his aid as Tsumugi silently went with him.

“Ah, Kokichi! Are you alright? You hurt?” Shuichi asks as Kokichi looks at him with alarm. Did he looked scared? Of course not, this is one of the biggest liars on Earth. Kokichi looked everywhere, as if he was looking for something. Something important. Maybe it was his map layout? “Um, do you remember anything? Yesterday night?”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi as if he was crazy, it was as if he didn't know who he was. Tsumugi crouched as she looked at Kokichi calmly.

“A-ah, w-what's going on? Where am I?” Shuichi looks at him carefully, he looked terrified as his eyes darted from him, to Tsumugi, to Monokuma, and to Kiibo.

“It's okay, you're in the dining hall. You passed out here.” Shuichi reached forward to put his hand on his shoulder, Kokichi flinched as he inched back. “What's wrong?”

Kokichi starts trembling a little as Tsumugi looks at him with shock, was this how he was before all this? Before the auditions? Before everything? She was curious as she walked towards Kokichi, he gulped as she saw a bead of sweat roll down his face. God, this was a problem. She never saw a person this timid before, he didn't seem nervous at all when she saw his audition. She gave him a warm and gentle smile.

“Kokichi, you're alright. You're in safe hands.” Kokichi shook his head as he looked at her. Was he still scared? Kokichi then lifted his arm and pointed at something. She looked at the direction of where he's pointing, and she saw he was pointing at Gonta. Oh, he was scared of Gonta. “Don't worry, he's a good person! He doesn't hurt anyone!” Gonta crouched next to Tsumugi and that made both her and Kokichi uncomfortable.

“Yes! Gonta is a good person! Wait.. Why is Gonta saying this?” Tsumugi faked a weak smile as she tried to form the words to explain, but Monokuma popped in front of all of the students and Monophanie and Monotaro stand next to Kokichi. He looked like he was about to faint.

“Well, it seems that he's afraid of you guys! But it's most likely that he's trembling beneath your serious looks!” Maki glared at Monokuma.

“Just cut to the gist of it.” Monokuma laughed as Kokichi looked at it as if it was malfunctioning.

“What I'm saying is that he has memory loss!” Maki clenched her fists. This made Kokichi flinch as Monophanie said some words of encouragement to him.

“What the hell? There's no way in hell I’m accepting that.” Kaito gave her a look for her to calm down. “And he might be lying about it! We can't even trust him, how about if you're wrong!?” Shuichi looks at her with confusion. “Anyways, let's all shut up and let the guest of honor speak!” It stepped away as he looked at Kokichi menacingly. He didn't dare to speak and Monophanie lightly poked him to speak. Monokuma sighed as it raised up a fist and its jagged eye glowed crimson red. Kokichi scrambled to his feet and stood. Shuichi couldn't hide his shock. Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader was threatened by Monokuma, and obeyed him. “Now. Speak.”

“Now wait a minute, Kokichi you don't have to speak it's alright!” Shuichi said as Kokichi looked at him with surprise.

“Yeah, just collect your thoughts and speak when you want to!” Shuichi looked at Kaito and sighed in relief. He's glad he wasn't alone on this one.

“MynameisOumaKokichiandthat’sitthankyou!” They couldn't even decipher what he even said because it was too fast. Monophanie looked at him encouragingly.

“Say it a bit slower!” Kokichi then blushed a little as he prepared himself again.

“My name is Ouma Kokichi and that’s it thank you!” He tensed at the thank you and refused to meet at any of the students eyes besides Tsumugi’s. She smiled.

“You did great!” Monophanie exclaimed as Monotaro nudged her over.

“You can't converse with the enemy… Wait who are you again?” Monophanie sighed.

“Upupupupu~ Oh my sweet sweet children! How they love me!” Iruma frowned.

“Okay, you better shaddup you dumb annoying bear! We need to know what we should do with the fucking ass!” Tsumugi shot her a glare as she glared back.

“Look, we just need to calm down. Stop yelling, you’re scaring him” Kokichi just stood in the situation as he was tempted to leave them behind. Kaito looks at him and gestured him to join the group.

“It’s alright, we won’t yell.” He nodded slowly as he looked back on Monophanie who ushered him to join. He shuffled towards them as he hesitantly looked at Kaito who held out a hand for him to shake. “Let’s reintroduce ourselves. Hey, my name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! The Ultimate Astronaut!” Kokichi nodded as he returned the gesture. He looked up at gave him a small weak smile.

“Ouma Kokichi… Just an ordinary and useless student. Nice to meet you I guess.” Kaito looked at him with confusion.

“No dude, you’re the Ultimate Supreme Leader. That’s a good talent!” Kokichi backs away a little as he gave a weak laugh.

“I can’t be a leader… I’m too weak. And I’m not experienced in leadership at all.” Kaito frowned as he tried to be as quiet as he could about what he was going to say.

“No one’s ever too weak! You can always have room for improvement!” He looked surprised as he started to look a tad more happier.

“R-really?” It was hard to keep a straight face, when the biggest liar in this world is this guy but he lost his memories. He wanted to laugh but couldn't.

“Yeah of course!” They then hear a groan and looked at Monokuma mocking a yawn.

“What're you pipsqueaks standing around for in here!? Go do something else that ain't boring! And get out!” Kokichi looked at Kaito questionably.

“Why's the bear talking? And why in the world is it on it's two feet?” He looked scared. And was it because that it has literally two separate colors. And two different eyes?

“Oh it's just a robot.” He relaxed.

“Okay…” Maki looks at Kaito worriedly as he nods.

“Hey, let's show you around the building! It'll be fun!” Kokichi cringed at the word “fun” as he tried to hide his disappointment. “Hey what's wrong?”

“Fun. A word I hear so many times that it hurts to even imagine it could ever be fun.” Kaito looked at him unsure as he led him to the exit. “Sorry, I rambled.”

“It's alright. Hey Shuichi, wanna help me show him the ropes?” He shook his head.

“I have to help Maki with something, but I might be able to help you after lunch.” He nods.

“I'd gladly help as well.” Kiibo walked towards Kokichi who looked at him warily. “Hello, I am K1B0. But you can call me Kiibo. I'm the Ultimate Robot!”

“You're a robot as well? That's cool, I guess…” He looked at Kiibo and saw his ahoge. It was tall… and sharp. “Is your ahoge an antenna? It looks like it. And can you use it as a weapon!?” The questions shocked Kiibo, he was finally not discriminating robots! He finally asked questions worth answering!

“Why yes! And no. I can't use it as a weapon because it's attached to my head.” Kokichi beamed as he kept conversing with him. Kaito looked at Iruma who looked like she was about to kill someone.

“You wanna join?” Iruma shot a disgusted look to Kokichi who was still talking to Kiibo.

“Of fucking course I need to join! The little shit is fucking around with Kiibo!” Kaito grinned as Gonta and Yumeno exited the room, so as the Monokubs and Monokuma.

“K! Oh wait Tsumugi, hey do you wanna join us?” She shook her head as she fixed her glasses. “Let's go!” She looks at the group as slowly, everyone started to leave.

 _Pathetic._ She pushed her glasses up, making sure they don't fall off her nose. _You want your hope so badly…_

_Why not do what you asked for? Let's change that definition… Allow me to demonstrate what true despair is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:  
> Kokichi: *touches Kiibo's ahoge*  
> Kiibo: *inner thoughts* oh crap! What should I do? What's my inner voice telling me to do?
> 
> Poll: 21% Pat him  
> 38% Tell him to stop  
> 41% Hug him
> 
> Kiibo: What's with these choices!?


	3. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets introduced to some of the other students, not much really happens until he slowly gets used to these weird variety of talented people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write this even longer but I thought it was just too long, sooooo here have this chapter. Also thank you for telling me the mistakes I made in the last chapter! I really appreciate it. This story is going to obviously going to have different events from the original timeline. Right now, in Chapter 3, it's one day before the introduction of the official re-coded Neo World Program, and the day of a murder plan...
> 
> \------  
> Also if you wanna bother me, I have a Tumblr account:  
> Username: helpwakemeup

Kiibo looked at Kokichi. He looked much more innocent than the so-called leader of 10,000 members. He now had a shy and weak personality, which didn't suit the talent of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. They already showed him the library, exercise area, and etc. He already knew where the dining hall was since he fainted there. Suddenly he remembered that a few minutes ago that Kokichi poked his ahoge and it nearly cut his signal to access his inner voice. It “hurt” him as he scolded him to stop, he flinched as he looked down. It was as if he expected him to hurt him. He wanted to ask if he was okay until Kaito whisked him away to check out Kokichi's room. They were all surprised as they saw the room in a mess. Papers everywhere, notebooks sprawled on the floor, pens out of place… They all gaped at all the thumbtacks attaching carefully written notes on the walls. Red string connecting each paper to each other, directing towards one paper with noticeably big messily written words.

“End the Game?” Kiibo curiously whispered as he quickly looked at Kaito and Kokichi who just walked past him. Kiibo exclaimed, “Kaito! I believe I have found something of use to help us!” Kaito told Kokichi to sit on his bed to which he compiled as Kaito walked up to Kiibo.

“What’s up?” He nudged Kiibo in a jokingly manner as he gave him a grin. Kiibo didn’t get what he just did and shrugged as he pointed at the wall. “Holy shit…”

“I know, it has detailed notes on how to end the killing game. It goes from types of murders or ways to ruin the game itself to tricking Monokuma and make him give up.” Kaito looked at him curiously. “What is it?”

“It’s an it. It ain’t alive.” Kiibo looks back at Kaito as he looked down.

“It applies to me as well, correct?”

Kaito realizes his mistake. “Oh crap, I’m so sorry!”

“No, it’s alright. It was your choice to say so anyways.” Kaito looked like he was going to refute as Kiibo continued looking at the papers. “Besides, we have much more to worry about. We need to tell the others.” Kaito gave him a worried look.

“We can’t! If we give them all this news, word might spread to Monokuma and know of this. We can’t risk this. We keep it to ourselves, at least for now.” Kiibo hesitantly looked at Kaito, unsure, he started feeling the “nervousness” in this moment. He somehow starts to sweat as he nods.

“We’ll use this information to our advantage.” Kaito looked back at Kokichi who was laying on the bed as he murmured about how this room was much more bigger than his school’s homeroom. Kiibo took photos of the scene and when he was finished, Kaito took the papers off the wall as he stuffed them in his pockets. There were around 19 papers in total, doubled sided. He looked at Kiibo.

“Hey, is there an compartment in you?” Kiibo nods as he opened his stomach area, Kaito just stuffed the papers in there and closed the compartment for Kiibo. “That was weird.”

“I was built to surpass humans, and it seems that humans cannot evolve further to create a compartment in them.” Kaito chuckled. He continued looking around his room. “I am not joking! Humans would probably look younger in the next century or millennia!”

“Younger?” Kiibo jumped as he realized it was Kokichi who spoke. He was out of his bed and wandering around the room picking up the mess on the floor.

“Yes?” He looked at the bunches of paper Kokichi was collecting. It had scribbled and messy writing on them. “I would like to ask, what are your interests? It seems you are quite different from when you had your memories. You don't have to say if you don't want to.” He looked up and timidly nodded.

“Interests… Um, I like to sometimes play video games. Tetris is my favorite, my highest score was around 970,000. I was near to getting the max score though. I also like being alone most of the time, but that just…” Kiibo looked at him worried.

“But that just? You can tell me.” Kokichi shook his head as he continued.

“I ,um, also like studying.” Kiibo thought of another question.

“What do you hate?” If he said he hated lies, he would gladly give him to Kaito for the rest of the day to show him around. Kokichi looked deep in thought then frowned slightly.

“I–I hate people who think they're better than others. Those people just won't shut up about others. They trash talk others for no apparent reason, they pick on people for no apparent reason, they harass them for no apparent reaso–!” He stopped. “Sorry. I rambled.”

“No, it's alright.” Now he felt bad. Bad for him. He was probably stripped of his freedom by whoever made him so cautious. “One more question, do you trust us?” Kokichi thought for it for a minute. Then he nodded.

“You did help me. And offered to help me around the school… You're a good ,um, robot friend.” Kiibo offered a sad smile as he offered a hand. He wasn't the same. It was as if someone pressed the reset button and bam, he has absolutely no memories about his past and has no way to cope with them. “S–So… Mind helping me clean up this place? It’s like a trash bin in here.”  
\------  
After a hour cleaning up, Kokichi’s room seems much more empty. His desk was straightened as the pens and pencils were returned into their small containers. Although the papers were stuffed messily in the desks drawer’s. Kaito just fell face first onto Kokichi’s just-made bed as Kiibo just shook his head in disappointment.

“Kaito! You’ve just ruined the perfectly done bed! Now we have to redo it!” Kokichi looked at Kiibo weirdly.

“You don't have to. It's fine the way it is.” Kaito looked at Kokichi.

“Yeah, and I'm way too tired to redo it… Why did you have such a messy room?” Kokichi frowned.

“I don't remember.” Kaito facepalmed.

“Of course, but I guess we've finished looking at your room. Let's go chec– WAIT WHAT I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WAS HERE.” Kaito stood up and dashed towards a shelf and snatched something off of it. Kiibo gawked as Kaito was holding a horse mask with a little crown on it. “This is so good! I might be able to actually shock Harumaki!”

“Wait, Kokichi has this and never attempted to scare any of us with it?” Kiibo asked as Kokichi shrugged, he looked at the mask as he giggled a bit. “Then again, it would be quite nice to joke around with the mask.”

“You kidding? I'm not gonna joke, I'm gonna scare! First ones Gonta!” Kokichi shrunk down and remembered who this Gonta was. He was extremely muscular, and tall as well. Long hair, and wore glasses. He looked scary, doesn't mean he was actually mean. “Hey, wait is there a voice scrambler inside? Aw crap it doesn't…”

“Perhaps we can ask Iruma to help provide us with one? While being there, we can introduce her to Kokichi.” Kaito looked at the mask and Kokichi. He nodded as he approached Kokichi and gave him the mask.

“W-wait! Why're you giving me this?”

“Well it belongs to you right?” Kokichi nodded. “So you can hold it for now. But I want you to wear when scaring Iruma, I guess she's first in this scaring game.”

“Alright let's go!” Kiibo said enthusiastically as the trio walk out of his room. Kokichi shut the door as he walked the stairs after that, they all walked down to Iruma’s room. Kaito quickly told Kokichi to hide behind him, and boy was Kokichi short and skinny enough to be hidden from sight. Kiibo knocked on the door, as they waited they heard clanging and mutters of curses until Iruma finally opened the door. Her gloves were missing and her goggles as well. Sweat was all over her face and was dripping onto her clothes. She leaned on the door frame and looked at Kaito and Kiibo and scowled.

“Okay, what the fuck do you asses want? I'm in the middle of something important!” Kiibo looked at Kaito and nodded.

“We'd like to ask if you can make a voice scrambler. It's for something important.” Iruma raised a brow.

“What. You need to prank someone or kill someone in their sleep?” Kiibo shook his head.

“Prank.” She smirked.

“Didn't think someone like you could ever ask for something like this for a prank! Alright! I think I have enough time to make you one.” Kiibo smiled in success as Kaito moved towards Iruma with Kokichi walking behind him, wearing the horse mask.

“Hey wait, why are both of you here? Weren't you helping Kokichi around?” Kaito smirked as he shrugged.

“Well he's doing something else for no–”

“RAAGH!” Kokichi jumped out towards Iruma, wearing the horse mask making Iruma shriek and slammed her door in front of the trio. They all heard loud remarks of curses as she kept yelling at them behind the door. Kaito chuckled as Kokichi reluctantly took the mask off his head. Kaito slapped Kokichi on the back as he looked at him surprised.

“Haha! That was great! I mean, that kind of reaction is kinda obvious from Miu.” Kaito pressed his ear to the door trying to hear Iruma say something or do something. Kokichi looked at the horse mask.

“Y-yeah, thanks.” Kokichi then looked at the door. “Shouldn't we have given her the mask first to put the scrambler in there?”

“Oh crap. Miu! I'm sorry! Please open the door!” Kaito was knocking on the door as Kiibo sighed. She's never going to open the door unless it was lunch. Maybe he had to make a compromise? No, she's just going to plain ignore whatever they were going to say. “Damn, she's not responding. I guess we have to stop the prank. For now.” Just as he said that, a yellow slip was under his foot. He picked it up and read it.

 _Don't scare me again you assholes. In return, no voice scrambler. Payback motherfuckers._  
                                              P.S.  
                                                 Leave me alone for the rest of the day.

“Does she always tend to be vulgar most of the time?” Kiibo nodded and Kaito crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. “W-what's her name?”

“Iruma Miu, she’s the Ultimate Inventor.” Kokichi lit up as he nearly made Kaito fall down in surprise. “What is it? Do you have similar interests?”

“No, it’s that one of my friends is a beginning inventor! He just made a box that can only open if his fingerprints are read! And he did it all by using scrap metal from a junkyard!” Kiibo nodded. “It had some stuff wrong with it, but he fixed it.”

“Hey what time is it?”

“It is 11:56 A.M. We should start going to the dining hall.” Kaito nods as they walk together down the stairs. On the way, they saw Himiko talking to Gonta about a plan together. Kokichi looked at the Ultimate Magician, she saw him and her eyes widened a bit. She started power walking as he started looking disappointed. What was that?

“Was I a bad person?” Kiibo looked at him and gave him an indecipherable look. “I'd take that as a yes.”

“No, you were somewhat a bad person. You lied a lot, and you were quite, um, liked to manipulate others when you had the chance.” Kokichi thought of the girl he just saw, did he do something to harm her?

“Since my talent is…um, the Ultimate Supreme Leader correct? So maybe that's why I was so, um, so disliked.” Kiibo nods as Gonta opened the doors for the two. “Then again, I don't like to lie. So I don't know what to say about myself. My future self I guess.” Kiibo was going to give him to Kaito for the rest of the day, although he didn't say that he hated to lie, so he had to let it pass.

“Has anything tragic happened to you?” Kiibo asked as Kokichi shook his head. “So perhaps something from the past has changed you, maybe a death of a friend or loved one.”

“Maybe. But I want to know more about that girl. What's her name?”

“She's Yumeno Himiko, the Ultimate Magician. But she'd rather be called the Ultimate Mage, though magic is actually not real. It's nothing more than an illusion and trick to your eyes, but I don't want to disappoint her. Considering the last tragedies that have occurred upon her, and her friends.” Kokichi looked sad.

“Did they get hurt?” He nods. “I'm not going to go into the specifics, she must've cared about them.” He nods again. “Did I hurt them?” He shook his head as Kokichi internally sighed in relief. “But why was she scared of me?”

“Perhaps she isn't sure of how you would act without your memories. Considering your actions from the past, or shall I say in the future for you, you were a bit malicious in your choosing of words. So she may think you would be even more horrible than before.” He raised a brow.

“How so?” They sat at a table alone as they continued to converse. Kokichi seemed more open than before. Maybe it was because he bonded him the most? No, he has bonded with both him and Kaito. He probably was more comfortable with him due to him being a robot.

“Well you don't know her, so she'll think you'll be more harsh to someone you don't know.” Kokichi nodded as he looked across their table. The red haired girl with the witch hat was standing at the table next to him. They made eye contact as she put on a calm face and walked over to their table. She slammed three plates on the table with the help with Kaito who was with her.

“Hi?” Kokichi said meekly as Himiko sighed while she played with her hair. “I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader. Nice to meet you.” At the end of his words she seemed a bit pleased yet shocked.

“Hmm, it seems that Kaito really was true. Someone casted a memory spell on you and a niceness spell!” Kokichi looked at Kiibo for assistance. “Since you were nice, I'll introduce myself first and sit next to you for today. My name’s Yumeno Himiko, the Ultimate Mage. But that's my unofficial title, I'm officially called the Ultimate Magician. I'm not gonna ask you to kneel before my powers, but only because you probably don't know what's going on.”

“Well that seems nice. And I'd really like to see some of your magic. You must be really good at it.” Himiko lit up as she looked at him with curiosity.

“I can't perform right now, but you'll see it when it's time. Kaito asked me to talk to you and eat together. That's why I bought three plates.” Kiibo looked at her sadly.

“I'm sorry Himiko. I cannot participate in eating with you, have you forgotten I cannot digest food? It's okay if you did.”

“Nyeh!? Then I'll cast my magic to turn you to a real boy so you can eat and taste what food is!” Kokichi looked around the lunch room. He didn't see the Miu person. “Hey, aren't ya going to eat?”

“Oh, I was just wondering where Iruma is.”

“Oh she said in her note that she was pretty busy, so she couldn't come.” Kaito said. Himiko pouted.

“Now that's just mean, she should at least come out and eat!” Kokichi looked at the untouched plate of food in front of Kiibo.

“I'll bring a plate to her room.” Kiibo looked worried.

“Do you remember where the room is? Because I can help navigate you to her room.”

“No, it's okay. I remember, just because I have memory loss doesn't mean I'll lose my memories now. But I'm glad you care.” Kokichi grabbed the plate of food as he exited the dining hall. He went upstairs as went through the hallways, he nearly knocked on his door thinking it was Iruma’s. He looked at the note on her door, saying no one was to interrupt her. Well, she might as well be hungry. It wouldn't hurt to just interrupt her for a second. He knocked on the door as he waited, hearing silence then followed by grumbles.

“Who's this?”

“Um, Kokichi Ouma. I was the one who scared you this late morning. Around 11:50’ish.” The door opened suddenly as Iruma looked at him with slight annoyance.

“So… It was you. I thought it was you since the beginning, your hair was sticking out y’know.” She invites him in without any objections.

“O-oh! I'm just here to give you foo–” Iruma shut him up with a finger.

“Look, I'm giving you an opportunity to visit the research lab of the sexiest woman in this shitty school, and in this contract you're also gonna get an all hands on experience!” Her face starting turning pink as Kokichi didn't get what she was trying to say as he nods while he walks inside with the door closing.

“So where do I put it?” She pointed at a spot on her desk as he set the plate down. “What're you working on?”

“It's something on the fourth floor. I'll show you if you want.” Kokichi nodded in excitement then in confusion. “What do you wanna ask fucker?”

“Wait, why on the fourth floor? Is something important there?” Iruma then had a sly smile.

“Well of course dumbass! Anything invented or fixed by me is always important!” Iruma boasted as she grabbed her wrench and Kokichi’s arm.

“W-what!? We’re going now?!” Iruma burst out of the door as she dragged Kokichi with her. As she ran up the stairs with him, Kokichi immediately saw Kiibo who looked at him with shock. He just waved at him as they disappeared from his sight just a millisecond after. “What about your lunch?”

“No one fucking cares!” She said as Kokichi looked at her straight in the eye making her slow down as they walked up to the fourth floor.

“I do. No one ever likes being hungry.” Iruma blushed.

“A-are you trying to flirt with me?” Kokichi stepped back as he waved his hands frantically in defense.

“N-NO! I'm just saying I genuinely care about your health and current situation!” Iruma turned angry instantly as he said those words.

“Well then, don't say something like that ever again you fucker. Don't make me change my mind and kick you down the stairs, making you lose more of your memories than you already have!” He nodded cautiously. She's scary, scarier than them… Iruma opened the doors to then enter to an enormous room, filled with tools and a computer in the center with a gigantic box. No, rather like a miniature version of a storage unit but big enough to reach the ceiling. It was steel gray with a red dimly lit circle in the middle of it. It revealed the insides of the thing with a X, wires and circuit boards were sticking out on the right side.

“Wait, you're working on this?!” Iruma shook her head in disappointment.

“No, I'm fixing it. I'm re-coding this hunk of junk t’do what I want it to do.”

“But what was its original purpose?” Iruma sat on the floor as she opened her laptop and started tapping on her keyboard. She patted on the spot that was open next to her as Kokichi sat down.

“This shit’s purpose is create a virtual world called the Neo World Program, it was originally part of the…” Iruma but back on what she was originally going to say as she snapped her fingers. “Totally not awesome time we’re having here.”

“That doesn't make sense.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“Nothing I say doesn't make sense. Hey and if you're not gonna do anything interesting, I might as well make it interesting for you.” He fiddled his fingers.

“Okay? But how?”

“Questions. Like really really personal questions.”

“Why are you going to ask me even though I might as well not answer them?” She grumbled as she continued tapping the buttons.

“Shaddup asshole, I'm the genius so you listen t’me.”

“But aren't I the Ultimate Supreme Leader? So just by that the tables have turned,” He then peered at the lines of code she was writing, illuminating the dimly lit room with bright white light. “And instead of you telling me what to do, I might as well tell you what to do. Also you forgot to put brackets in ‘all items’.” She flushed as she angrily glared at him.

“S-Shut the hell up you fucking bastard! I knew that!” She exclaimed as she put the brackets in, she then looked at him again nervously. “What else is wrong?”

“Oh, you said weapons allowed and said false, correct?”

“Yeah? What about it?” He frowned as he pointed to the string of code underneath it.

“Why did you put here that a hammer is given to you ‘true’?” She relaxed as she started stretching.

“Because I need it to fix something in the Neo World. Pay no attention to that.” He shrugged as they kept sitting there. He then saw other parts of the strings of code that certainly didn't make sense. She put one of the avatars rules as an ‘object’ and not a human as the other avatars were specified as ‘humans’. He also saw a string of code that was peeking underneath the screen of the computer that wrote something of a code relating to a wall, saying only some ‘something’ could pass through.

“But can't you fix it by using the code?” Iruma then suddenly grabbed his arm and started dragging him outside. “Hey, I didn't do anything to offend you at all!”

“Shut up about my plans! And besides you have free time right after lunch? So do whatever you want besides coming in here.” He was then pushed through the door exit as he then collided with someone, whoever it was, they fell with him to the ground. And he didn't think they were happy at all. He sat up and looked at Iruma for the last time until she slammed the doors in front of his face.

“Get off me. Now.” It was a girl’s voice. Kokichi stood up as he looked behind him. She wore a red and black sailor uniform shirt and a short black skirt. She had her hair in twin tails, she also had a beauty mark right underneath her right eye. Her eyes were bright red as she glared at him, pinning him down at where he stood.

“S-So sorry! Are you alright?” She looked at him with suppressed anger as he extended his arm to help her up. She slapped it away as she stood up by her own.

“I'm fine.” She scanned Kokichi as if he was a worthy specimen to perform surgery on. “What're you doing here?”

“Iruma invited me. Anyways, who’re you? I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate S–”

“I already know your name and Ultimate. Everyone does.” Kokichi laughed nervously.

“Um, yeah. Sorry.” She shook her head.

“My name is Maki Harukawa. The Ultimate… Assassin.” She looked away from him, she wasn't afraid, she just didn't want to see another shocked expression and she didn't want to go bursting out and hurting him again. Instead, when she looked back up, she saw him look at her amazed.

“That's amazing! Are you like one of those secret agent types of assassins? Or are you like a free assassin, they kill people they think are unjust?” Maki gave him a slightly shocked look. _He must be joking, doesn't he know I killed hundreds of people? Yet why does he act like I'm the hero of some story?_

“I-I,um, I used to be a free assassin, then I started going undercover as a high school student so I can experience how it was to be a normal person.” Kokichi beamed as he hesitantly extended his arm for her to shake it. She looked at it. “What?”

“I wanna shake hands.” He seemed a bit distracted as he looked behind her for a split second, to which she noticed.

“Yes, of course.” She shook his hand. She gave him a slight smile as she immediately turned around and a person in a horse mask stopped and nearly fell down.

“Aw crap!” Maki chuckled as she took the mask off of the culprit. Obviously it was Kaito. “I almost got you Maki Roll! Man, your instincts are too great!”

“Tch, it was only because Kokichi was looking behind me. But I'd still would've stopped you.”

“Hey Kokichi, where were you? Himiko and Kiibo were looking for you all over the school!” Kokichi have a weary smile.

“Um, I-Iruma kicked me out because of her project.” He then looked at the door to the room where Iruma was occupying. He then saw the door open with Kiibo exiting with Himiko.

“Hey what did you ask her to make?” Himiko asked as Kiibo looked away from her, hoping to ignore the subject as the both saw Kokichi. “Wait, you were here the whole time?”

“Where were you!? I was extremely worried that you have gotten lost!” Kiibo scolded as he saw Kokichi get a little timid.

“I was with the inventor...” Kiibo crosses his arms.

“At least I have seen you go up the stairs, by that time I knew you were on the fourth floor but not the room.”

“Wait, what time is it?” Kiibo looked at the TV that displayed the time.

“There's no need to worry. We now have Free Time.” Kaito wrapped his arm around Maki who didn't care enough to push his arm off. Himiko sighed.

“Alright then, let's hang out together. Let's introduce him to Tsumugi, Shuichi, and Gonta.” Kokichi looked deep in thought. “Hmm? Nyeh, what're you thinking about?”

“I wonder what talents they have, maybe the Ultimate Poet, Ultimate Mathematician, or maybe an Ultimate Tutor?” All but Kokichi chuckled as he looked at them weird. “Did I do something wrong? The Ultimate thing was just a guess!”

“No! It's just that Shuichi actually kinda looks like a Ultimate Poet now that I think about it!” Kaito exclaimed while Maki looked at Kokichi. He truly looked different. His shocked expression was actually conveying shock, his smile’s were much more genuine, his kindness was spreading around like wildfire, and he was truly honest. She had to be on her guard, he might as well remember at any time. All she can do now is wait, she had to get used to this– this whole new person with a whole new personality. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the group was leaving, walking down the stairs.

“Hey c’mon Maki Roll!” She smirked as she walked towards them.

“Alright, but stop calling me that obnoxious nickname. It's as if Kokichi’s saying Kiiboy all over again.”

“Can you not encourage him? I am getting used to the life of no longer hearing horrible nicknames.”

“Wait, I called you Kiiboy?”

“Forget about that conversation.” They all walked down the stairs to meet the rest of the remaining students.  
\-----------------------------  
“Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!” The codes were all in place, she might as well be finished with the entire thing. But the only thing that might not be perfect in her plan was Kokichi. “I can't do this! He just– he knows what I have!” She slammed her fist onto the floor. She wanted to live, no, she needed to live. The entire world needed her, and her inventions!

“The only thing I might as well do now is to make sure he goes with me. That way the possibility of me killing him will be higher. I already got the poison from Stupidhara’s research lab, I might as well not fail.” She looked at the headsets on each sofa, wires coming out of the back and connecting to the huge machine. “I'd might as well kill someone else. All of them seem all too stupid compared to my beautiful golden brain cells. Nah, I'd be the prime suspect since I should've been able to monitor everyone’s activity and I did actually recode this world to be harmless. Besides my hammer.” She then clutched her head as her thoughts wracked through her skull.

A few moments ago Kiibo stumbled into the room and when she was about to kick him out, he wanted her to commission some inventions. She already made some inventions that were like what Kiibo asked to make, but Kokichi already beat Kiibo to it in asking her to make it in the first place. But why did Kiibo want to ask her? Was it because Kiibo found something? Whatever it was, if Kiibo asked her to make something exactly what Kokichi asked her to commission... Something's up. She wiped her brow as she looked at the TV that was a few feet above the entrance door. Still free time eh? 

"Something's up... And whatever it is, I'm getting to the bottom of this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's opinions on students he met:  
> Kiibo: Nice and smart  
> Kaito: Loud and somewhat funny  
> Himiko: Fascinating and mysterious  
> Iruma: Vulgar and scary  
> Maki: Great and calm  
> \-------  
> Omake:  
> Maki: Hey Kaito, to be frank, I think that Kokichi's lying that he doesn't remember.
> 
> Kaito: What do you mean!? He's way too nice and nervous! Just look! 
> 
> *both look at Kokichi who's talking with Himiko*
> 
> Maki: Just because he's talking with Himiko and being nice, doesn't prove he's good now.
> 
> Kaito: Shh! Just watch and observe.
> 
> *Himiko makes weird gestures and suddenly thrusts her hands in front of him threateningly, and Kokichi stumbles from the shock and falls on his back*
> 
> Kaito: See! He wants to get along with her!
> 
> Maki: Tch, seems like he's faking it.
> 
> Kaito: Why can't you understand?  
> \------------  
> Sneak Peek:  
> "Wait, you're a detective!?" Shuichi chuckled nervously as he braced himself for a barrage of questions.
> 
> "Y-yeah, nice to meet you." They stood in his research lab, the grandfather clock ticking loudly. Kokichi looked at the shelf at the far right corner.
> 
> "So if you're a detective, why do you have weird bottles labeled with skulls on them?"


	4. A Protagonist Should Always Have A Antagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets Shuichi and Tsumugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been almost a year since I've updated. I've been extremely busy lately as I've been stuck in between tutoring sessions and family issues. I'll try my best to keep writing.

“Shuichi, you free?”

 

The voice shocked Shuichi as he immediately turned around, seeing the door from his research lab open. He knocked over some glass containers as they landed cracked on the rug. He quickly picked them up as he looked at he person who entered his research lab.

 

“Maki? What're you doing here?” Shuichi asks. Maki just walked straight into the room without permission as she looked at the shelves of poisons. “H-Hey… are you listening?”

 

“Hm? You're organizing them?” Maki asked, ignoring Shuichi’s questions. She looked at the bottles of lethal poisons, seeing that Shuichi put them all in alphabetical order. But weren't they all originally like that?

 

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah, someone messed the order of them a day ago. I found out that someone decided to steal a bottle.” He took out a small glass container and inside it contained a clear liquid. Maki raised a brow.

 

“Is that the antidote? Doesn't seem all that useful when we don't know who has it and when it's going to be used,” Maki implored as she looked at the small bottle. She bit her lip as she heard a creak, she turned around and saw a face peering through the door. It was Kokichi.

 

“Um, Maki… we’re leaving. Want to come with us?” Kokichi asked.

 

“I'll come,” Maki supplied as she motions Kokichi to enter the research lab. “I want you to meet someone.”

 

Kokichi meekly nodded as he slowly walked towards Maki, he looked so weak. Shuichi slipped the bottle into his pocket as he managed a smile.

 

“Hello Kokichi, you may not have remembered me when you woke up in the dining hall but allow me to introduce myself,” Shuichi said as he extended his arm out for a hand shake. “My name is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

"Wait, you're a detective!?" Kokichi asked excitedly.   


"Y-yeah, nice to meet you." Shuichi chuckled nervously as he braced himself for a barrage of questions.  


They stood in his research lab, the grandfather clock ticking loudly. Kokichi looked at the shelf at the far right corner.  
  
"So if you're a detective, why do you have weird bottles labeled with skulls on them?"

 

“Oh, they’re just um, poisons.” Shuichi answered anxiously as Kokichi rolled his eyes.

 

“I knew that, anything that has skulls labeled on them are poisonous,” Kokichi responded. “But why would a detective have a whole stock of poison?”

 

Shuichi paused as he tried to think of a valid and convincing answer. “Well, um, to understand the reasons what types of poisons could’ve killed a victim?”

 

Maki rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t know.”

 

Ouma gave Shuichi a disappointed look as he nodded towards Maki’s direction.

 

“So are we going?” Ouma asked.

 

“Just a moment, I still need to talk to Shuichi.” Maki said as Kokichi nodded and waved goodbye to Shuichi as he exited the lab. Maki turned around and crossed her arms in annoyance. “Do you think he’s lying?”

 

“What do you mean? This is a serious situation, of course Kokichi wouldn't lie about memory loss,” Shuichi insisted. “And if he lied about something like this, it would be a waste of our time. And he wouldn't risk being found out anyways.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. But isn't there a possibility that we can interrogate him? Or we could just use a flashback light on him?” Maki asked.

 

Shuichi frowned. If they were to interrogate Kokichi right now, he would be too nervous and wouldn't be able to cooperate with them. And if Kokichi was exposed to a flashback light, he would get frightened. He wasn't going to take either of those chances.

 

“I believe it'd be better if we'd just have small conversations. That way we can get bits and pieces if you want,” Shuichi said as Maki nodded in response.

 

“Fine, I'll be leaving. And Shuichi,” Maki said as Shuichi looked at Maki, waiting for the rest. “Figure out who has the poison before the next murder happens.”

 

Shuichi nodded as Maki exited his lab, the crackling of the embers from the fire and the ticking of the grandfather clock was all he heard. He took out the antidote to look at it closer this time. The fine print was on the label, peering closely as he ran his thumb over the tiny lettering.

 

 _One use only_. He wondered if the killer would use the poison on someone they all depended on, cared for, or worse, on themselves. Shuichi sighed as he thought of the numerous possibilities of who could ever want the poison.

 

“Oh. I nearly forgot,” Shuichi said, talking to himself. “I have to train with Kaito tonight.” He then slipped the bottle back into his pocket one last time and walked to the door, and exited his lab.

* * *

Kaito seriously didn't think that his whole entire day was going to be spent on helping Kokichi reintroduce himself to the last two remaining students, Tsumugi and Gonta. To be serious for once, he didn’t think that Kokichi would even like Tsumugi. She would be too weird for his tastes, being an otaku and all. Mentioning Tsumugi and Gonta, they would be in their labs.  

 

Himiko, Maki, and Kiibo were with Kaito to help out Kokichi with his memory problem. He didn't think that Maki would help out, she hated Kokichi more than any other person in the world. Maybe not more than Monokuma but Monokuma’s a robot machine thing. He also didn't expect Himiko to help out as well, maybe she just wants to show how much more mature she has gotten.

 

“So Kokichi, what do you remember? Before all this,” Maki asked as Kokichi thought for a moment. “To be specific, your previous life.”

 

“Previous? Oh you mean the current things I still remember up to…” Kokichi whispered. “I remember up to me talking to some friends.”

 

“Hmm, friends? What do you mean by friends?” Maki asked.

 

“Just my friends from my old academy, or that’s what I’m assuming that is,” Kokichi replied. “Since you’re saying that I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader and I’m currently attending this Hope's Peak Academy place.”

 

“Wait, so you have no memory about attending Hope’s Peak?” Kiibo asked. “Only about the previous school you went to?”

 

Kokichi was about to reply as a blur of blue collided into him, making him fall onto the floor.

 

“Aah! I’m so sorry!”

 

Kaito immediately knew who it was as the person who bumped into Kokichi helped him stand back up onto his feet.

 

“Tsumugi?” Kaito asked as the Ultimate Cosplayer turned around and saw the group staring at her.

 

“Wait, Kaito? Why are you here?” Tsumugi looks at Kokichi who looks back her puzzled and quite shaken from the sudden encounter. “Oh, is this about Kokichi?”

 

“You got that right... I guess,” Kaito mumbled as Maki scoffed.

 

“First of all, why are you even here? Weren’t you just in your lab putting on your costumes?” Maki asked. “Free Time just begun and you’re already running around the school like a maniac?”

 

“N-No! It’s nothing like that, I just wanted to meet up with you guys in order to help Kokichi out,” Tsumugi answered with a nervous expression.

 

“C’mon Maki Roll, Tsumugi didn’t do anything wrong. Let’s just leave it at that,” Kaito said.

 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Kokichi asked as the three looked at the Supreme Leader. Tsumugi waved at him as she stuck a hand out.

 

“Hi! My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer!” Tsumugi introduces herself as Kokichi slightly smiled as he shook her hand. “I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier during lunch, I was a bit busy.”

 

“Ah, no it's actually okay,” Kokichi replied. He then slightly frowned as he lightly gripped Tsumugi’s hand. Tsumugi noticed as she sees the boy look suspiciously at her. A flash of distrust appeared in his eyes as Tsumugi flinched.

 

_Could he…?_

 

“Sorry, something just appeared in my mind,” Kokichi released his gold on Tsumugi as she nodded happily, masking her initial shock. “You reminded me of something.”

 

“Oh don't worry, you probably saw me cosplaying as one of those anime characters from before. Or maybe you passed by my lab?” Tsumugi asked as she hoped  waited for him to take the bait. Kokichi nodded as his face flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Tsumugi, we should be going to meet up with the last student I should meet,” Kokichi said as Kaito nodded. Tsumugi shook her head as she pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

 

“No no, it's no big deal. But you don't mind if I tag along right? This is starting to become like a true anime setting, where we help the protagonist who've lost their memories to regain them!” Tsumugi explained in a serious tone. Kaito frowned as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Hmm, alright. Just don't say some insensitive stuff about the situation alright,” Kaito said as he signaled everyone to follow along. “Gonta’s the last one, he should be in his lab or outside.”

 

“So what's Gonta like? A cool guy or a shy guy?” Kokichi asked.

 

“Kind of a kind guy. He's really into bugs y’know,” Himiko answered as she smiled. “He might look like a tough guy but he's actually really really nice.”

 

“I see, well I can't wait to meet him,” Kokichi smiled back as Tsumugi glances towards Kokichi.

 

Could he possibly know? No he couldn't, the Blackout Lights can erase memories forever can't they? The only way she could prove this is by exposing a Flashback Light on him. Maybe she can insert another motive, a motive placed somewhere? Ah, she remembered. She overheard Miu’s ramblings about a Virtual Reality World that she was making. Perhaps there?

  
_Hmm, maybe I should do_ _that_ _again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter may seem shorter than usual, I had the chapter initially written half a year ago then discarded it. I just took the doc that I was writing this fic on and got it back and just added some more stuff to it. I'm sorry for the inconveniences. Have a good day/afternoon/or night.

**Author's Note:**

> I see you came back from hell. Too bad you can't unsee the badness of this. *insert Komaeda with burning background* See ya next chapter.


End file.
